Frankie's Last Straw
by Darrien Criss the Domestic
Summary: Frnk has some stuff going on in his life, and he's truly sick of it.


March 10th, 2012

My room in my castle.

Sometime I wander around this giant palace and wonder what the others think of me. Not much, I suppose. Magenta and Riff Raff used to some of my best friends until we came to this planet. I admit that I was a little of an asshole even back then but I always had a friend. Things have changed. A lot.

We all met when we were in junior high. Magenta and Riff Raff and I were in the same homeroom in the seventu grade. I was the "Fabulous Frankie Furter." Everyone as far as I'm concerned thought I was as amazing as I thought I was. Except Riff Raff and Magenta Flowers. Everytime I smiled at the shy twins they blew me off. I wasn't as upset by them ignoring me as I was that i didn't even give them a real reason to dislike me. I had just met them.

"Hi, I'm Frankie." Magenta just looked at me and turned her head. "What's your name?" "Magenta." "Huh? I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that honey." she blushed. The Furter charm at its best. "Magenta. Flowers." A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Her brother came up behind her out of what seemed like nowhere. "Hello sister. Frank. Its time to go, mother is waiting for us." "Oh. Vell goodbye, Frankie," she smiled and bounced off with her brother. I never did get the sound of her slow Transylvanian voice out of my head.

Years had passed until I saw Magenta and her mysterious brother again. It was 10th grade this time and I was going through the traditional "Transylanian Tramp" stage of my life. Its like Earth's puberty except there's actual sex. Not just masturbation. First times are way more special here and most kids lose their virginity in the 8th or 9th grade. There's hardly ever a virgin over the age of 16.

"Class we have a new student..." Magenta walked in the classroom a completely different girl from when I last saw her. "Holy ziggy stardust," I whispered. She was wearing a white v-neck tee shirt, black skinny jeans, and red leather boots. "Her name is Magenta Flowers. Get aquaintenced on your own time. Please take a seat next to Frank. He's the one who smells like cotton candy." Aw shit. She sat next to me and smiled. "I missed you Frankie." Calm down, frankie. "Oh really, now? I don't see what you could've missed since we never really had anything that made memories." She smiled and and leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Well maybe we should start right. now." she nibbled on my ear and set chills down my spine. I shivered and she giggled. "Flowers! Furter! Principal's office. NOW!"

Magenta and I got suspended for public display of sexual tension and we started... dating I guess you could call it. Well it was more sex than dating, but we were getting to know each other better. She and I loved the same music which made it easier to pick a CD to drown out the sounds of our moaning and the headboard banging against the wall. We got closer and I proposed to her our two year anniversary with plans of going to Earth. She accepted and demanded that we invite her brother along with us. I wasn't too thrilled about it but at least I had more familiar friends to stay with me.

We left for earth the day following graduation. The ride was awfully quiet. Riff Raff didn't say much to me except when I asked him random questions about himself.

"So. Riff Raff. How old are you?"

"How old is Magenta? We're twins, Frank."

"Oh yeah. Well what's your favorite band?"

"I don't know, Frank. Aerosmith?"

"I like Mindless Self Indulgence. Their songs are great sex blockers."

"Frank its bad enough I have to hear you make my sister go "frank frank faster faster faster oh ohmi ah! oh frank stop were gonna make a mess!". Please don't tell me that you guys use music to attempt to make it better."

"Don't get upset because you can't make a girl scream nearly as well as I can."

"oh god. really, Frank? I'm not a virgin you know that."

"I know that but remember when Magenta couldn't talk for a week? All Frankie."

"Good god."

"I think you mean good cod."

"Frankie that's mean. Leave Riff alone."

"But as far as I'm concerned he's like a guy who's been a doctor for years but hes only had one patient."

"I've had like three patients!"

"See? As far as I'm concerned he's very inexperienced. I bet he does know what 7 1 means."

"Ew. Frank that's disgusting."

"Never mind then. Hey Mags you wanna go upstairs and do some math?"

"Not unless its long division."

"No I actually mean addition. Hey Riff Raff what's 34.5 plus 34.5?"

"Sixty-nine."

"See Magenta. I'm 34.5 and you're 34.5 and together we make 69."

"No frank."

"Fine."

Magenta forced me to apologize to him about the sex jokes while he was around and we made amends. He and I talked more often and got to be great friends.

We met a girl named Columbia and took her in. She was a groupie of mine and all of my groupies deserve an initiation into the fan club. (Wink wink) I sent the Flowers twins to Wal-Mart to get some beauty supplies and groceries while Columbia and I got "acquainted." The twins got home and caught us in bed together. I didn't realize how bad I was at controlling myself until the morning after. I didn't see much of Magenta because she had stayed in her and Columbia's room crying all night. I attempted to go talk to her but she and Riff Raff we were having a... err... moment. I always knew they were close but never really guessed that they were incestuous. Guess I know who one of those three patients were. Columbia apologized and she was forgiven but I was to never hear Magenta's sweet, sensual, Transylvanian accent speak my name again... which is why I'm doing this.

I'm tired of apologizing, Magenta.

I'm tired of crying at night thinking about you spooning with your brother.

I've tried filling the void with drugs, alcohol, women, even MEN but no one could ever replace you.

I miss the smell of you in the morning after we came out of the shower.

I miss my fingers running through your hair late at night.

I miss my name coming out of your sweet red lips.

I miss the scratch marks you left on my back.

I miss everything about you.

Magenta Nadine Flowers I have and always will love you with all of my heart but you can't see that. Nor do I think you ever will...

This is why I can't go on. I'm taking this bottle of sleep aids hoping that I won't have to wake up to another day without you.

I know that you and Riff Raff will be happier together without me.

Without me yelling and screaming and whipping you because I'm bitter.

And Columbia has Eddie so I'm practically pointless.

Do me a favor if you will.

When I'm dead, bury me in white back in Transylvania.

Looks like everyone was right.

My libido was the death of me.

xoxo frankie


End file.
